


Let Me Sing Your Lahey Blues and I Will Take You Away

by AdrianHunter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles, If I'm missing something sorry, Jackson and Isaac brotp, M/M, Okay that last one was expected, Stiles and Scott brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianHunter/pseuds/AdrianHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Lahey isn't the most confident person in world, he isn't the funniest and he doesn't have the most friends. Yes, he doesn't have much, but he's getting there. Be it through childhood friends, rejection, outcasts, or a good teacher, and not to mention that little thing called love.<br/>Maybe, just maybe, Isaac can get through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2014.12.30
> 
>  
> 
> Hello guys  
> I haven't abandoned this, I'm actually editing some of it and making it better than it was before. It's still unbetaed ,but if you want to help beta it for me, pleeeease message me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well this is the rewrite of LMSYLB, so maybe there are a few errors here and there, I'm sorry about that, I wanted to just edit chap 1 as fast as possible, before I felt lazy, sorry, I'm like that sometimes.it won't be very very different, by the way, the plot is still so much in my head that I cannot tell you what will happen eventually except that Scott and Isaac end up together, that's for sure.
> 
> Just give me thumbs up and cheers, I'll get there eventually. And you know, I was there that night when this pairing was born I really was, I actually saw the birth of a pairing, the birth of scisaac and I think I should at least do it some justice right? Yes I totally agree.
> 
> Enjoy this very short chapter to everyone who has yet to read this and to those who are reading this for what seems like the first time, don't worry, chapter 4 will be on it's way and I know you hate me for doing this, I'm sorry, I just needed to rewrite,  
> PS: the original Lahey will be deleted very very soon.  
> P.P.S: This fic is rated M for Language only, sorry to those who wanted smut maybe- or maybe I'll try you, never know what happens in life.  
> And it's an AU as far as I know, I always write AUs and no werewolves sorry to those who parade I rained on :(  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these bloody characters and it's not fair at all.

_“I want it easier, but it seems as if that’s not really going to happen, is it?”_

_\- Isaac_

:::

Isaac walked toward the counter and put the two nutella jars on the counter loudly ,he didn’t mean to make it so loud ,but the girl behind the counter took it as a personal offense and looked at him as if she was annoyed, _well aren’t we all merry today?_ He asked himself, leaning from his left leg to the right. She lingered a bit, but eventually rose from the stool she was sitting on; she was watching that looked like True Blood. Isaac knew it was True Blood because of the many nights Jackson forced him to watch it with him. He almost shivered from the memory, it was funny then, but it wasn’t really funny now. Isaac swore if he never saw vampire sex again it would have been too soon.

“Fourteen.“ The girl said obviously still pissed at him. She was a short, young looking brunette, with the atrocious uniform they were apparently forced to wear in that cheap third class convenience store; probably trying to get money for the summer. And honestly she would have looked much nicer if she just smiled a little.

Isaac didn’t feel like feigning niceness so he just gave her the fourteen dollars and stashed the jars in his brown backpack, not even bothering to get the receipt.

He adjusted his bag, carried it and got to the door but before he opened it, he turned to the girl, because he thought of something; she’d gone back to watching her vampire stuff, eyes fixed on the screen. His conscience tugged at him- telling him that what he was going to do might come off a bit mean and would kind of be spoiling the show for her, but she seemed so invested and that irritated him to the max.

“You know,” deciding just to go in for the kill and not hesitating, “Bill kills Eric later on in the season and Sookie breaks up with Bill and falls for Eric, but not in that order- just thought you might want to know, or not. “He said nonchalantly and gave her a small smile. He felt the smirk on his face as he turned to leave, and it was probably best that he didn’t look at her that much too. It’s not like he wanted to be a douche.

And then he was outside in the parking lot, enjoying the cool night- and then he hastely remembered that he had to get home because -well, because there were things to be done today and tomorrow. He checked his watch while he walked to the place he parked his bike.

_I’ll be the best I can be and remember what I’m there for._

Summer was over and school was supposed to start and Isaac was supposed to go Beacon Hills High, a freshman, ha. He hoped in all accord that it wouldn’t be like those cliché teenage movies about high school, because he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to deal with things like that, he really didn’t want to have to deal with those things _again_ \- even if the last time was centuries ago. First days never had a reputation of being the best and that he knew from experience, so each time it’s his first day for anything he tells himself it’s going to suck and nobody’s going to like him or pay any attention to him, he’ll just be you know, he’ll just be Isaac as usual and he’ll be lonely and sad but it’ll be okay, because that’s how it always is.He’s just plain, boring, weird, Isaac.

The Isaac that no one knows, the Isaac that no one sees, the Isaac that nobody cares about, the Isaac with nobody.

Though he did have Jackson, Jackson was pretty much his Everything, but even with Jackson, his closest friend or-should I-say-his-only-friend, it took some time to warm up to him. An entire summer to be exact. It’s actually quite the story and if Isaac wanted to, he’d reminisce.

Let’s just say as a kid, Isaac liked keeping to himself. He didn’t have many friends, almost none, reasons being quite a lot- he might have liked being by himself, and might have liked being indoors when he was alone. That was probably how he got his ghastly complexion, too, he liked saying it was his inner hikikomori, which he was. Jackson could back you up on that one.

Sometimes Isaac would wonder, how it would be like to be someone else, like Jackson, to be the popular guy, to be the guy everyone likes, to have everything you want. And even though he knew that that wasn’t how Jackson’s life was, that it wasn’t sunshine and flowers, he still wondered what it was like.

 It was around the time he started hanging out with Jackson that Isaac’s mom died in a car accident- he was six years old. He never really knew his mom actually, she wasn’t around much, neither was his dad when he wasn’t beating Isaac to a pulp, so he never really knew any of them. At somewhat of an early age, Isaac could pretty much depend on himself, it wasn’t a choice really, but he could take care of himself alright.

It was just the normal kids’ stuff that he missed out that he wondered about, like the father-son moments that you’d see in the movies, but maybe that was just movies, or it could have been one of those things he just didn’t have. No, Isaac never had any of those things, he wanted them of course, especially with his dad ,but when you want something for so long and never get it, eventually you realize you have to stop wanting and move on.

Isaac sighed a couple times and wondered what good it would do, evaluating his life on a bench he didn’t remember sitting on.

_Well, life’s funny like that._

He pushed himself off the bench and pulled up his hood and mounted his bike, and appreciated the cold wind against his face. Maybe he’d get a cold and wouldn’t have to go tomorrow.

_As if Jackson would let me._

 Isaac rode his bike a down the street, it wasn’t that far away home so maybe four minutes or so later, he found himself home. Dad wouldn’t be home for a while and to be honest, he was grateful for that. Appetites didn’t seem to come very often nowadays, so when he unlocked the door and pushed his bike inside, he went to the fridge and took a long look at the food that was there before he chose to get a bottle of water.

He drank his water, and found himself on the couch, watching some TV show until it was really late (he wouldn’t remember what it was later) before sleep was calling out to him. He went up to his room, took off his hoodie and jeans and fell into the comfort of his burgundy sheets.

And he wondered before he slept whether life would be a little better by the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hikikomori (ひきこもり or 引き籠もり Hikikomori), literally "pulling inward, being confined", i.e., "acute social withdrawal") is a Japanese term to refer to the phenomenon of reclusive adolescents or young adults who withdraw from social life, often seeking extreme degrees of isolation and confinement. The term hikikomori refers to both the sociological phenomenon in general as well as to people belonging to this societal group.
> 
> (Wikipedia is a gift)


	2. Steps pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac goes to school.  
> It's interesting to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I lied, I changed a lot of things about this fanfic, sorry, it just happened hope you enjoy it and thank you Silver Wolf for the wonderful review, you're the reason I finished faster.
> 
> P.S: If anyone's still interested in being my beta~

 

_“So then it should be understandable for me to have thought you were a pretty weird kid.”_

_\- Jackson_

:::

“Isaac!” Jackson shouted somewhat irritated and shook Isaac in his sheets, “For fuck’s sake man, get up, there’s school today and I finally get to go with you.” Maybe that could do as motivation.

Isaac mumbled something in the blanket that Jackson didn’t catch. He didn’t want to get out of bed, he really didn’t want to, it was all warm and fuzzy and comfortable. But of course he had to, because he had school and the first day of school at Beacon Hills High, Jackson’s school.

One wonders how you can be best friends with someone for ages and never end up in the same school.

Jackson was relieved when he heard Isaac’s mumble and said to him” I’ve been trying to get you up, you know, I thought your dad had killed you or something, but then I remembered he’s not around for a while, then I thought you might have committed suicide,” And for that he got a well-deserved snort buried in the blankets,” Then I thought, we’d gone through that stage already, so what’s new? Because you’re normally very easy to wake up, what happened last night, too excited?” Jackson’s voice was more than sarcastic-he knew Isaac did _not_ want to go.

And then came more incoherent mumbling.

“Lahey,” And Jackson’s voice was dangerously low. Well, that usually meant that there was no room for negotiation.

“Fine,” Isaac groaned and before he knew it Jackson yanked all the blankets away, it wasn’t cold but Isaac felt the lack of fabric on his skin, then he looked up and was then aware that he only had boxers on. And unfortunately for him, during the process of getting out of the bed, he stepped on some excess blanket that was on the floor, slipped and hit his head on the drawer next to his bed which Jackson thought was pretty fucking funny and started laughing at him, in the background.

_Yeah- yeah, whatever_.

 Isaac couldn’t see him at the time to give him a glare on the account that he hit his head and had put a protective hand over the injured area and his back was faced to Jackson.

“Ow,” Isaac sniffed quietly. Now, Jackson being the great friend that he was, walked to him and removed the hand on his head and checked the area where it hurt the most, already forming a slight lump.

 It seemed to be alright as Isaac felt around it before Jackson batted his hands away-no swelling, just a harmless bump.

_Or maybe it’s internal_ , trying not to laugh hysterically.

“You’re fine ,Isaac” and he removed his hand and regained the distance seeing that layer of Isaac’s self-consciousness . He didn’t want to make him feel more uncomfortable than he already was, maybe in the future yes- for some special event, the day he meets Isaac’s first boyfriend or girlfriend (You could never tell with Isaac) but that day, that day was the day he went to school with Isaac, so he moved away and resumed his previous position.

“Jackson, could you, um,” a pause then, “No, wait I’ll shower first, wait-what time is it again?” He exclaimed, obviously starting to panic.

“Plenty of time, go shower, I’ll wait for you here.”

“Oh, OK.” Isaac agreed hesitantly, “I’ll be out soon.” Isaac walked to his bathroom, and then turned; remembering that he forgot something, but as usual Jackson was one step ahead of him and was already throwing the clothes at him.

“I picked them out for you.” Jackson smiled warmly.

“Thanks, Jackson.” Isaac returned a smile as well, taking the clothes with him to bathroom; he made a mental note to do something nice for Jackson in the near distant future. He deposited the clothes in the sink and switched the shower on- ice cold as always, he hoped he would never have to explain it to anyone.

“I still don’t know the time.” He mentally admitted to wanting to shower a bit longer, and Jackson told him there was plenty of time, but it was still best to make the shower short.

 It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Jackson, not at all. In fact, he trusted Jackson more than he trusted anyone else, he’d trust him with his life any day and that’s why he didn’t bother checking out the clothes Jackson chose. Besides Jackson did like being early and obviously had the better fashion sense between the two. Jackson always managed to make Isaac look proper without taking him out of his comfort zone- Jackson actually got out his favorite pair of black jeans, a blue long sleeved shirt and a black hoodie(A very expensive D&G hoodie that Jackson  had bought for Isaac’s birthday), just in case he got cold.

Without a doubt, considering everything, Jackson really was the best.

After having showered up, brushed his teeth and combed his curly brown locks, Isaac came out of the bathroom and to his room and found that Jackson had pulled up the curtains, letting the room fill with sunlight, and had also tidied up a bit.

 Isaac scanned the room for Jackson but he wasn’t there.

Then he smelt it. He smelt something, something, something pleasant, and something delicious. And then it came to him- with a ridiculous smile on his face, he went down to the kitchen and found Jackson cooking his favorite-

_Bacon_

There was a huge stack of pancakes, with some juice and coffee as well- in Lahey terms that was a feast.

“That was fast.” Jackson remarked, not turning to see the absolute glee on Isaac’s face.

“You made me bacon, I didn’t think we had any.”

“I brought some from my house.” Jackson said, already noting how fast Isaac would start getting uncomfortable about Jackson buying and getting him things.

“You need a decent meal, and today we’re going to school, I don’t want you looking like you never eat, savor this moment, it might not hap-“ And Jackson was cut off by Isaac’s attack hug, with his arms wrapping Jackson around his waist.

“Have I told you how much I love you, Jacky?” He breathed into Jackson’s neck. Jackson smelt nice, like designer cologne, but with Jackson’s natural scent, which was really nice and somewhat _home-y_.

“Come on, go and eat your breakfast, I’ll be done with this bacon soon enough.” Jackson chuckled as he gently pushed Isaac back, Jackson wasn’t as tall as Isaac but he managed to pull it off.

Isaac quietly obeyed and ate his share of the pancakes and drank his orange juice, making sure to stay away from the coffee .Jackson was a severe coffeeholic, and nothing could save him from his caffeine addiction. This, Isaac knew from experience –Isaac had the unfortunate fate of trying to drink Jackson’s coffee, which almost resulted in Jackson almost biting his head off. It really wasn’t that funny at the time.

And then when Jackson finished the cooking, he deposited a huge load of bacon on Isaac’s plate.

_It’s so easy to love you._

Isaac appreciated everything that Jackson was doing for him, and that was why Isaac wasn’t going to make a fuss today; he was going to make Jackson proud. He was going to do his best to make sure this will be great; after all he was going to be going there for quite a while. He should make it awesome at least. High school should always be fun.

Fifteen minutes later, they had finished eating and Jackson was telling Isaac to get his stuff so they can go. Isaac got his backpack, filled with books and notebooks he didn’t remember putting there. He hid his knowing smile from Jackson, put on his black and white converse and grabbed the keys, looking at the house for a second; why he lingered, he would later say he wasn’t sure, but he locked the door and stepped out to a cloudy day and entered Jackson’s car.

Now, Jackson didn’t know this, but Isaac was feeling very nervous. And when he got into the car, he felt even worse. And of course, because he didn’t want to ruin things, he tried to mask it. Jackson put in a tape and a song started playing.

_Weight is coming off..._

_Soaring high..._

“Isaac, are you okay?” Jackson asked as he drove past the convenience store that Isaac went to last night.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I-guess.” He knew he didn’t sound convincing so he just looked out the window to see the other backpacked teenagers either walking or being driven by friends or parents to school.

Well at least, he belonged to one of those categories now.

_Pleading you to stay..._

_Come alive..._

_Say you mean it, seal it up..._

And at that moment, Isaac really felt Jackson’s eyes on him- and he tried his best to mask his-well, whatever he was feeling; I mean first days of school always just make people nervous and stuff right? So there’s no reason at all for him to be-

“Isaac, I can hear you thinking from over here.”

_Well the cat is officially out of the bag._

 “I don’t know, I was fine at home.” Isaac confessed after a moment. He moved himself from the window and glanced at Jackson who had quite the blank face, Isaac would have said it was impressive. He scratched the back of his neck like people when they’re confused or nervous. Apparently the 3C’s that Jackson talked about sometime back hadn’t fully gone into his head; _Calm, collected and cool._

“It’s going to be fine, you’ll be fine, everything’s going to be fine- It’ll be fun and- and you’ll have a ton of friends, because you’re cool like that.” At that last part of the sentence Jackson looked at Isaac with a reassuring smile, trying to make his words as comforting as possible.

Isaac looked at his friend for just a second and decided that he needed to be better than this, there’s worse things in life anyway; if he had all his cards right, then maybe high school wasn’t like it was on TV. He took a deep breath and smiled wearily at Jackson.

“Yeah, I just have to believe that.” He muttered to himself.

_I’ll be fine_.

He knew that Jackson knew that he was trying to calm himself down as his ran his hand through his curly brown locks, but he reassured him enough to not feel so fluttery.Jackson went back to minding the road and Isaac went back to his thoughts.

:::

Jackson wondered if all this was good for Isaac, but then again, Jackson wasn’t going to be there forever, as much as that idea didn’t sit with him well. These things were supposed to happen; even though he remembered a younger Isaac as if it was yesterday. These things happen, and Isaac needed to let go.

Even though that last thought was quite the opposite.

 “We’re here.” Jackson announced once they arrived at the school and he parked his car in the parking lot, and then turned off the ignition.

“Alright.” Isaac answered, but he didn’t move, he just held onto his bag, like it was the only thing keeping him alive. It genuinely pained Jackson to see this but he had to be strong for both of them. Isaac needed this and that’s what he told himself.

“Isaac?” Nice and comforting was always the way to go. Either that or food.

He didn’t answer but opened the door and stepped out of the car when his backpack on his back, Jackson looked at him and Isaac quirked an eyebrow, he seemed pretty fine after all. Now that would be something that someone who didn’t know Isaac would say.

_Calm, cool and collected._

Isaac took in everything around him, the school, the people, and the environment. It wasn’t as overwhelming as Isaac thought, somehow it left him at a sort of anticlimax and you know what, he was more relieved than anything for that, so maybe, yes, not so bad.

“This is going to be great”  He said encouraging himself as he walked up to the door of the school and entered. He also hoped that he hadn’t jinxed anything by saying that too.

They were walking inside the hallway and Jackson hadn’t once moved from his position, which was right at Isaac’s left shoulder. It didn’t leave a lot of distance, and Jackson was used to it, but he knew not many people at school were, maybe Danny, because Jackson was close to Danny. Almost as close as he was to Isaac, he thinks.

After a while, Isaac noticed a lot of people staring at both him and Jackson, he knew why they were staring at Jackson but he had no idea why they were staring at him; most probably because he was a new kid or something like that, but still it didn’t make him feel any more comfortable.

“And here we are at your very special locker, right next to mine, 205.” It was kind of funny and strange that he had the locker right next Jackson’s, but Isaac kind of knew that Jackson may or may not have bribed or propositioned someone for it. Jackson leaned against the lockers and watched Isaac pack some of his books in his locker. He seemed happy, Isaac guessed.

So far so good. And again he hoped he hadn’t jinxed anything by saying that.

Isaac finished packing his stuff and noticed that Jackson was still leaning there, smiling, but you know, it was one of those smiles that looked like it belonged someone was trying really hard not to laugh. And that was... suspicious.

“What?” Isaac asked amused, raising his eyebrow at Jackson. And Jackson wasn’t really helping Isaac by looking like that; he didn’t think it was quite dignified for him to be laughing like a hyena on his first day. He also thought it was funny that he’d just somehow channeled his inner Draco Malfoy.

“What?” Isaac asked again, even though he knew one way or another, the answer wasn’t really going to help him, in fact it probably would make things worse. And then it would become one of those contagious things-when you see someone laughing and you want to laugh. Isaac then realized that he might have had an idea about what Jackson found so funny.

“I don’t know, it’s nothing really. Just wandering thoughts, you know.” Jackson chuckled then looked up to Isaac. He knew it was a lie and knew that Isaac knew it was a lie so he gave him a sheepish smile.

“It’s just I remembered that one time, that- that I was drinking water then-” Jackson started but couldn’t finish because he was too busy laughing at Isaac misfortunes _._ And urgh, had Isaac mentioned how much he hated that memory and how Jackson laughed at him after the water prank? Isaac scowled at him, almost pouting and looked at Jackson with annoyance.

“Isaac I’m telling you, the part that kills me the most is when you said ‘This water’s really good’, and I’m sorry man, but-“Isaac glared at him for letting him remember that memory again, as if he hadn’t been teased enough. But then Isaac just couldn’t help himself, his mouth quirked that little bit, and that led to downright laughter.

Oh, Isaac was so going to kill Jackson later.

So there they were laughing like two idiots. Isaac’ wasn’t even faking it, he was just laughing, without caring about anything at the time. It suddenly turned painful and a look of concern hovered over Jackson’s face, and that in turn made Isaac want to laugh even harder, but then Isaac was not making any noise, he was just gasping for breath, shaking his body back and forth, and trying not to clap his hands like some demented seal; oh and-and people had started staring.

  _Oh well, fuck them._

 Isaac was going to enjoy this as much as possible.

“What’s got you so gagged up this morning, Jackson?”

Jesus fucking Christ, he almost jumped then he turned, at the sudden high pitched voice that came from a strawberry blonde. Isaac supposed that she was pretty, he didn’t really know, because he never really paid much attention to girls. She was dressed expensively from top to bottom. He could’ve and should’ve warmed up to her because of her appearance, but the way she snuck up on both of them had yet to be forgotten ,she must be a ninja, for sure. It took a lot for him not to yelp when she came from nowhere. And besides the way she talked to, or the way she addressed Jackson was not in any way helping her case. Isaac didn’t want to not like anyone on his first day, but-she made him wary somehow. And he didn’t like that- he stopped smiling.

She looked at Jackson with somewhat of a deep disapproval of their public display of having fun. That again he didn’t like.

“Morning, Lydia,” Jackson said curtly. Any traces of his previous laughter gone, it was as if he woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Isaac had never seen Jackson change emotions like that. Jackson talked about it, yes, saying it was something one had to do when faced with people whose intentions were either not clear or didn’t go well with you.

Isaac just called it the ‘The Jackson Illusion’, but-

Wait-wait, did Jackson say Lydia?

Lydia?

Lydia, _that_ Lydia.

Lydia was Jackson’s girlfriend. She _was_ , and that didn’t upset Isaac in anyway at all. And as if his musings were actually heard, Lydia’s gaze then for the first time fell on him.

It made him very uncomfortable.

 “And who’s mystery boy, here?” She asked, talking to him, but at the same time not really talking to him. He hated that, it made him feel like he wasn’t worth the time of day. He struggled to put up a genuine looking smile but nonetheless put one there.

_Sometimes faking it is better than showing your true emotions._ Jackson said, he didn’t remember when.

“Isaac Lahey,” He smiled and gave her his hand for a handshake. And then, to Lydia’s surprise, he continued and said, ”Jackson’s best friend.”

Jackson looked at him from Isaac’s side and quirked an amused eyebrow; there was no way that Jackson would ever be ashamed of him, so might as well get all the skeletons out now.

The handshake broke off moments after that and she looked at him from top to bottom, taking in everything that is Isaac Lahey. Like some sort of assessment of an object or an animal. He hated that and tried to hide that fact. It didn’t make him mad or anything, it just made him pessimistic, and first day pessimism was not advised.

She moved to his side and gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. He really supposed he could have said she was beautiful, with her peach lipstick and her patterned designer dress, but Isaac didn’t think she was beautiful.

“Well, Isaac, what do you have for first period? She asked sweetly, as if he could be fooled by that. He almost snorted, but stopped himself short. He was not going to start disliking people on his first day.

“I believe, it’s chemistry and biology, what about you?” He wanted to make the conversation short, but he didn’t want her to get the idea that he didn’t like her; so for her sake, he added more words. Well, all in all, Isaac was doing alright; he was being social and polite, just like Jackson said he should.

“Math, then chemistry, oh how I hate both of those, I can’t seem to-well anyway I’ll tell you all about it, boys, I’ll catch up with you at lunch ,Jackson ,” She flicked her gaze to Jackson and gave him an odd expression then looked back to Isaac, “And Isaac you can tell me all about yourself too.” She gave both of them a smile and was about to turn when another girl came up to her.

“Lydia, Jackson, hey!” This time it was a dark haired girl that came up to them. Isaac was getting tired of surprises, especially the female type. He wanted to meet Danny; Jackson’s other best friend- the one he talks about the most, out of all his friends; except that time when he was going through the Lydia phase, but Isaac doubted they were friends, so she didn’t really count.

Much to Isaac’s not so surprise, Lydia took the dark-haired girl by the arm and moved her to Isaac. She seemed flustered at first, by the attention, and then she warmed up and gave Isaac her hand and flashed him a nervous smile.

“My name’s Allison, nice to meet you,” she said. She seemed pleasant at least.

“Isaac-.”

“Isaac here,” Lydia just had to interrupt, ” Is a friend of Jackson’s, a close friend of Jackson’s, I found them laughing their heads off just now.” And then she remembered to show her disapproval.

“Really, Jackson, now that’s quite rare, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you laugh.” Allison remarked looking at Jackson amused. And Jackson finally decides to join the conversation.

“Well, maybe you haven’t told the right jokes.” He said nonchalantly.

Typical Jackson.

Then bell rings, sounding throughout the halls and the students were moving so they could get to class, most of them just passed them, but some of them looked at them and stared.

Isaac was getting tired of this.

And, oh, shoot, they completely lost track of time, but Isaac was somewhat glad, he thought that the bell saved him from more ‘socializing’, as you could tell, he wasn’t exactly good at it.

“That’s our cue, so see you guys later then.” Lydia said, still not looking at them, instead grabbing her peach lipstick and putting more on as she walked with Allison towards their classroom, heels clanking as she went. Allison on the other hand looked more casual, just walking with her Chucks.

“I wonder how you can even stand her,” Isaac said absently after they were out of earshot. He looked to Jackson just in case he might have offended him, since this was his ex-girlfriend after all.

 Instead Jackson looked at him with an odd smile and said, “Well, all the more reason to congratulate me on my not being with her anymore.”

“We should go to class, you know,” Isaac said clutching his bag.

“Yeah, we should, I have physics now, so...” Jackson was hesitating and Isaac wondered if there was something wrong, something eating him up. Then Jackson surprised Isaac by hugging him, a bit too tightly in his opinion, but nonetheless, he was happy that Jackson allowed this public display of affection though.

“Was that supposed to be some sort of letting go bonding initiation?” Isaac asked amused. It sure seemed that way.

“Never mind me, just get to class.” Jackson was walking away and Isaac thought he should probably say something, because it seemed like one of those movie moments, like when you tell your friend you love them and you’ll be best friends forever, or when you’re having so much fun with your friends you can actually hear the music in the background, your theme song. Isaac supposed he should have said something but he didn’t.

“By the way, woo everybody with that signature eyebrow of yours.” Jackson shouted just before going into the classroom.

“What signature eyebrow? ” Isaac asked quietly because Jackson was gone.

Isaac realized that he was going to be late, if he wasn’t late already. He got into the class and ignored the looks he was getting, and that resulted in their not noticing him anymore. He’s almost grateful except for the fact that he felt _unwanted._

He tried to shrug off that nervousness of his and deposited himself at the back of the class, right next to the window, where he could see the school entrance. There was a timid looking blonde girl in front of him that turned to him and smiled. It didn’t take much for him to smile back.

There were two more empty seats next to him, one right next to his so it was as if they would be sharing a desk and he couldn’t help but wonder who they belonged to.

The teacher came moments later, finally hushing the class and Isaac focuses on this man. It was his first time not being home schooled and he really wanted to seem as if he was like anyone else.

His name said his name was Mr. Harris, Adrian Harris if you wanted specifics. He had the whole chemistry teacher look down, glasses, clothes, it was funny that it was so stereotypical, but accurate. He looked younger though than most people of this occupation, maybe he was around his late twenties.

“Please, bring out your textbooks and turn to page 5... “ He started off immediately and Isaac got his book, turned to the page had his notebook and pen out ready to take notes. He wanted to be really good at this.

“As you’ve all noticed, we’re not using the lab today because of an unfortunate experiment that occurred last week, that might be a tragedy to the students that actually care about this class...”

Mr. Harris’ voice was interrupted by the sound of squeaking sneakers by people running into the classroom. The two boys looked disheveled and all gave Mr. Harris sheepish smiles. It was almost funny. The class started laughing at them and Mr. Harris looked at the boys with absolute disappointment. Isaac didn’t really know what to feel, because he was not paying attention, he was looking at his books, ignoring the commotion. There was no need for hysterics on day one.

 “I don’t think it’s funny,” The girl in front of him muttered quietly, but loud enough for him to hear .

“I don’t think it’s funny too,” He said with a smile, he thought he was going to like her. She didn’t seem anything like Lydia or Allison, even though Allison seemed alright.

“I’m Erica.” She told him with her back faced to him.

“Isaac-.”

And if he wanted to say more, Erica wouldn’t know because that was when Mr. Harris’ voice got louder as he scolded his two students; the laughter didn’t get any better too, and Isaac was too busy minding his own business to notice that one of the offending students had sat right next to him.

Isaac couldn’t say that the first time he saw Scott McCall was extraordinary or magical or gave him tingly feelings.

Isaac couldn’t say that the first time he sat with Scott McCall was wonderful or beautiful or fun, because Scott McCall just kept talking to Stilinski (Isaac later found out that that was weird buzz cut boy’s name, Scott’s apparent best friend’s name)

And Isaac couldn’t say that the first time he met Scott McCall that he didn’t like him, because he was just something, somebody that you just wanted to have around to light up the room, to be the hero, you know. Isaac thought to himself as he listened to Scott and Stilinski talking, he thought that these were like those moments in life when you see or meet someone and you just have that feeling of “ _Can I be your friend?”_

Funny thing, Isaac knew that he couldn’t do that, since Scott wasn’t even talking to him or anything, but maybe he could introduce himself, not like the way Lydia did though, he thought that he honestly didn’t like her.

But just maybe, just maybe, Isaac could try.

:::

“And so I expect every one of you to do the assignment, even you McCall,” Mr. Harris announced when class was over. That last thing he said got a few giggles and Isaac couldn’t help, but look at his desk mate who was beginning to blush.

He told himself that this was the best moment for him to extend his hand in friendship, so before Scott McCall left with the other boy, Isaac stopped him by saying, “Hi, I’m Isaac Lahey,” and he remembered Jackson’s words and added a slight smile.

Surprisingly, Scott McCall did not recoil in disgust, he actually smiled back too and said, “Scott McCall, nice meeting you,” and then he grabbed Stilinski by the arm and pushed him forward.

“Stiles, it’s a pleasure , I’m quite charmed and pleasured- no I mean pleased, sorry I was-“

“Shut up, Stiles, so yeah, anyway, it’s nice meeting you and stuff, but,” Scott was looking at the doorway where Allison was shamelessly waiting, for someone, “So anyway- um, I have to go, nice knowing you.”

And just like that was the first conversation he had with Scott McCall, with the boy running out to meet his girlfriend, Isaac guessed she was his girlfriend by the way he pulled her up and kissed her in front of everyone. Isaac was put off and in a way displeased, but what happens in life, happens in life. Stiles was there though, and he was looking at Isaac with exasperated eyes.

“He’s like that nowadays, sorry about my friend, it’s actually a wonder that he’s still talking to me, with him spending all his time with Allison and whatnot, but all well, he’ll miss out and stuff,” Stilinski shifted from foot to foot waiting for something and Isaac wondered if he was being nice because he was feeling sorry for him.

“I have biology next and-“Stiles was saying before Isaac interrupted him a bit too enthusiastically.

“I have biology too, “Isaac said before he stopped himself.

“Cool, dude, let’s like go together!”

“This is like one of those movie moments you know,” Stiles was saying as they left the classroom together, he waved at Erica and she smiled and waved back, “when like there’s a new kid in school and no one’s nice to him and stuff, well not saying that nobody has tried to talk to you yet because I wouldn’t know about that, but if you were to check with the high school clichés, the golden rule would be that people would have to be mean to you and whatnot, and now I have no idea why I just said all of that crap...”

All in all, Isaac thought Stiles was cool, an interesting guy, and he pretty much hung out with Isaac the whole day, even though Scott was literally in every single class they had later, so was Allison too, and that was probably why Scott never had an excuse to come see Stiles.

Stiles told Isaac a lot of things that day. He told Isaac about his dad being a sheriff and what not; he told him about his own creepy stalker, a guy called Derek Hale who lives in the woods; he told Isaac about how he liked Lydia for a couple years (Isaac almost coughed out the coke he was drinking at the time, they were having lunch and Jackson was sitting with his Lacrosse team) but he said he was so totally over that, because he found out he was more into guys than girls now, like Danny; he also told Isaac that he felt left out a lot nowadays, because of the whole Scott and Allison thing.

All in all, Stiles was interesting and Isaac exchanged phone numbers with Stiles and promised to come over to his place at least once that week and Isaac told him it’d be really awesome that he’d finally see something other than Jackson’s room. Then he realized he never told Stiles about Jackson and Stiles was shocked, asking how he could be friends with that fiend. Isaac laughed it off and gave him a funnier version of his not-so-tragic tragic life and Stiles still wanted to be his friend so Isaac thought that should be a good sign.

While Stiles was having Lacrosse practice, Isaac was watching him and Scott and not to mention Jackson. Jackson saw him and ceremoniously blew him a kiss and Isaac mockingly fainted, Jackson grinned that grin Isaac loved and went to the job at hand. Isaac watched him and Stiles.

 And Scott.

But Isaac distracted himself by laughing at how clumsy Stiles was and maybe Isaac should join the team, it would be cool, after all Jackson pretty much taught him everything he ever needed to know about that game.

A boy named Matt sat next to him and Isaac later realized he was a photographer, Isaac thought that that was really something he’d always admired and told Matt that, and that got Isaac a wide smile and a polaroid picture of himself and Matt. Matt told him about lenses, lighting and angles and asked Isaac if he could be his first unofficial model, because he had the whole model thing down. Having never gotten such compliments from anyone besides Jackson, Isaac blushed and said yes because, well because today was a good day and good things were happening. He was flattered and Matt asked him if the weekend would be alright and gave him his address, Isaac agreed and told Matt that he was really nice. Matt told him that Isaac was even better. Isaac vaguely thought that he was really having one of those movie moments that Stiles talked about that day.

Practice finished and Matt escorted Isaac to the pitch, because he wanted to go see Jackson and Stiles. When he got there, he saw Allison and Scott make out from the corner of his eye, and his happiness deflated a little bit, but Jackson came from behind and attack hugged him and Matt was a bit surprised, Stiles came up and explained and Matt got it. He smiled at Isaac and told him he’d see him tomorrow, because he had stuff to do.  Stiles looked at Jackson and said that if Isaac liked him, then he shouldn’t be that bad. Jackson was also surprised at first, but then gave Stiles a smile.

“I knew you weren’t half bad, Stilinski.”

“Well you don’t know much about me to begin with,” It turned a bit solemn and Isaac wondered if there was some hidden history behind that, but he didn’t push it and instead told Jackson about his going to Stiles’ house on the weekend. Jackson smiled a smile that didn’t really reach his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

:::

Stiles said bye, and Isaac said bye. Erica waved goodbye, and Isaac waved goodbye.

In the car Jackson asked him if it was as bad as he thought and Isaac just looked at him and laughed, Jackson got his answer.

All in all it was a good day; even when Isaac got a bit surprised when he opened his chemistry book and a piece of paper fell out.

_Hey Isaac,_

_It’s Scott here._

_Just wanted to give you my number, you should text me when you see this :)_  

Isaac for a moment was stunned then composed himself, he didn’t- how, when did he put this in?

Isaac got out his phone and wondered for a second, what he should send.

_Hey, it’s Isaac-_ seemed too short and impersonal, so Isaac settled for something else.

_Hey, it’s Isaac, got your message, very stealthy, I have to say :)_

Isaac stared at the message for a good one minute before he sent it, he didn’t know what this was supposed to mean, and he seemed to have been happy with ignoring him half the day so what’s the problem now? Isaac just groaned and pressed ‘send’.

He collapsed on his bed and told himself that Scott would probably take hours to reply so he might as well take a nap, and surprisingly it took him only half a minute to call back, Isaac’s Midnight City ringtone ringing; a glance at the caller ID and Isaac answered, albeit a bit nervously.

“Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwhahahahah, had you on then ,didn't I?  
> The original Lahey is being deleted, no need for it now!  
> Please comment~
> 
> 2014.12.30  
> I've edited this as well. :)


	3. That Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac talks to Scott, Isaac talks to Jackson annnnnd JACKSON TALKS TO SCOTT???

" _I want to know you"_

_\- Scott_

:::

"Hello?" Isaac nervously asked. He didn't know why he was nervous. Maybe it was because the only person who ever called him was Jackson, maybe it was because he was new to this more-than-one-friend thing or maybe it was because this was  _Scott_. And that last thought made him feel some sort of discomfort.

"Hey," a very Scott like voice replied, "I got your text," he finished.

"Oh, that's good, how are you?" Isaac replied almost a bit too quickly. It wouldn't do to show Scott he was this eager, this desperate and this anxious for friends.

"I'm pretty good actually, really good, today was just one of those really awesome days- it was just calm and peaceful, so what about you? How are you?" Isaac wished he could understand and know how to be so free with someone new. It made him feel  _strange._

"Um, I'm okay and stuff-yeah," Isaac replied and for that he wanted to dig a hole for himself because, honestly? Really? Was that all he could think of? And so Isaac listened painfully as an awkward silence ensued and closed his eyes, trying to will the pain to go away.

"Yeah – so, how was your first day at Beacon Hills?" Scott tried, probably sensing the awkwardness and also trying to will it to go away.

"It was actually much better than I expected- I think I made some friends, yeah," Isaac told him truthfully.

"Stiles, right?"

"Yeah, not only Stiles- there's Matt and, um I don't know if you know her, but her name is Erica," Isaac was sure that Scott didn't know her- but still he tried.

"Hmmph, doesn't ring a bell…"

"She's um- blonde and well she's quite pretty actually, but yeah she's not really the type to be noticed, and I understand why you wouldn't really notice her," He regretted very much saying these words, it sounded insensitive and jerkish- and wow, what a way to piss off a new friend.

"Oh really?" Isaac sincerely hoped that that was amusement in his voice.

"Um-well, I'm sorry if that came off jerkish or anything, it's just, this is my first time doing this kind of thing,"

"Doing what kind of thing?"

"Having friends outside Jackson," Isaac answered, embarrassed.

"Oh, so Jackson is your friend, like serious shit?" Scott asked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, he is, my best friend in fact, is it surprising because you kind of sound surprised?"

"Um, no, not at all- really, it's just- well, I don't know how you can be friends with that guy."

"Oh. I see, I understand," Isaac replied wisely, but still wanting to defend Jackson.

"Wait, um-, it's not like I'm trying to badmouth him or anything, it's just we've never really gotten along and you seem pretty decent so I don't know how douchebag him and you are friends- no offence," Scott was quick to add.

"Oh, none taken ,I understand and know where you're coming from- you see, Jackson's just kind of a closed person and tends to take up a certain image or façade to fit the environment, he is the way he is at school and he is the way he is here at home with me; it's really nice sometimes, just knowing that I'm one of the very few people he opens up to."

"Wow, well- I think, I, like a lot of other people have unfortunately misread Jackson Whittemore." He chuckled at that and Isaac could swear it felt like Scott was laughing right next to him.

"Well not all the time- he can be a right prick at times," Isaac continued to say.

"Dude, did you just say  _right prick_? Did you just call Jackson a  _right prick_?" Apparently that was really funny because in the next five seconds Scott had a laughing fit.

"What? Is there something wrong with that? I watch a lot of British stuff, Jackson can vouch for me," There's nothing better than being laughed at really…

"No- no-not at all", Scott actually managed while trying to get some air in his lungs. And then he chuckled more and more into the mouthpiece and then he got quiet but not quiet enough for Isaac to not be able to hear the silent laughs, and that told Isaac he was probably really getting a kick out of this.

"Really? You're going to silently laugh at me and tell me there's nothing wrong with anything I said?" Isaac said with mock hurt.

"No, no, it's just- I have never heard anyone use that phrase and especially on Jackson."

"But you just called him a douchebag not a minute ago."

"I did, but I didn't call him a right prick, which is really funny, but very true."

"I beg to di-

"At most times, alright," Scott playfully remarked before Isaac could finish what he wanted to say.

"Well, I could almost agree with you on that, because today he ruthlessly reminded me of the Water incident we had…"

:::

"I'm really sorry about your phone bill in advance," Isaac chuckled into his pillow, he didn't know how he got there, on the bed, in the blankets, but at some point in time, he crawled up his sheets.

"Oh, that, don't even sweat it- it's more than worth it- I got to talk to you a bit, yeah," Scott said sleepily over the phone, they'd been talking since Isaac got home now it was almost midnight.

"But I hear the rates are cheaper from eleven till five in the morning," Isaac said, not really caring whether or not that was relevant information or not.

" You know I've never talked to anyone for this long, not even Allison in our beginning days," Scott remarked quietly- it was strange that this was the only time that he mentioned her, after all those hours of talking about almost everything.

"What do you mean in the beginning?" Isaac couldn't help but ask, he was curious.

Scott sighed into the phone before replying much less softer than just now, "let's just say, things are not like they used to be and frankly I'm not sure which one of us is getting fed up."

"That…um doesn't sound good, I'm sorry about that," Isaac tried saying because that was the only thing he could think of saying.

"It's okay, really, come on, let's not run my good mood, and it's also really because of you that I'm in a good mood really," Scott said almost breathlessly, like he's moving about.

"Are you moving?"

"Oh, is the network acting up?"

"No, it sounds like you're moving," Isaac said comfortably.

"Yeah, actually I am, I'm in the blankets."

"Oh really? I thought I was the only one."

"I was merely trying to get comfortable."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Isaac asked jokingly.

"I'm just saying who knows what you're doing in those sheets." The innuendo made him stop and think.

"What, what-I'm- nothing-how-I'm not- doing anything or whatever, and- what are you talking about?" Isaac was incredibly grateful that Scott could not see him through the phone. He was tremendously grateful that people had not developed some sort of telekinetic superpowers that allowed them to see other people through the phone. All in all, Isaac was grateful for the not-so-developed development of the world.

"Dude-relax, I was just joking, sorry, you're just really fun to tease," Scott reassured Isaac.

"I hope," Isaac muttered to himself- this was all very strange and new to him. He felt a slight build-up of easiness at the thought of this just being a one-time thing.

" I think I am going to hit the sack, Isaac, it's been awesome talking to you and when I say this I don't mean I'm not going to talk to you again, I will sincerely call you and talk to you at school, and that's a McCall promise."

"It's a McCall promise? So I can McCount on you?"

"Yeah, you can totally McCount on me."

"Goodnight Scott."

"Goodnight Isaac."

Isaac looked at his phone as he watched the phone call cut. Facing the ceiling, Isaac finally closed his eyes, but slept with a pleasant smile that he thought he probably wouldn't have been able to wipe off even if he tried.

:::

"Dude, what time did you sleep last night? You look dead," Jackson asked exasperated as they ate breakfast at Isaac's house again. Today was a new day and luckily Isaac had his own coffee and that was definitely going to help him survive the morning because minus six hours of sleep just isn't sexy, especially around the eyes.

One thing that wasn't murky and making him want to go to bed was the memories of last night. The hours he just talked with Scott, it kind of felt and seemed surreal-so much that Isaac had to check his call log from last night to be sure that he actually talked to him at all.

"M'fine," he moaned into his coffee before looking up to see Jackson's eyes filled with clever indifference. It usually meant two things; one, Jackson knows you're hiding something or Jackson is very suspicious and probably knows what you did.

"Alright then- can I ask you something?" He asked while texting somebody on his phone.

"What do you need to know Jackson? I'm not really what people would normally call alright- maybe I'm not feeling well, maybe I have a fever or influenza or some nasty airborne disease I can easily and intentionally catch to avoid going to school…on day two; How pathet-"

"Isaac, you're rambling."

"Oh," he said lifting his head from the table counter, but after a while he continued to say," Do we really have to go to school today?"

"And what exactly do you think you're going to achieve by not going? You're just going to be alone anyway so I don't even know why you're trying." Jackson lifted raised an eyebrow whilst still texting on his phone to show exactly how impossible that was. "Just get ready, man- if you would actually tell me what was wrong, I might be able to help- I am your best friend after all and that's what we're for unless those pamphlets from Peter weren't useless after all."

"You actually read those?"

"Yes, it's my duty as your friend to read your pamphlets from the guidance counselor at school who is secretly your therapist who I do not pay for. Yeah, it's totally my duty and I totally read them."

"Whoa, hey, dude, no need for the overload of sarcasm, I didn't push you to the wrong side of the bed last night,"

"Get what you dish is all I'm saying,"

"Jackson- I am not being sarcastic with you!"

"No, you're not, but you're also not telling me something, something I should know judging by how you're reacting to it, that's what I'm here for you know."

"Okay, I'm sorry, it's just that it's happened very recently and I need to sort things out before I determine whether or not there actually is a problem, and you know me and problems Jackson- I have to talk to you about them; I wouldn't be Isaac the fuckup if I didn't and I really hold that title you gave me very close to my heart you know."

"Lahey, you will be the end of yourself, but just tell me when you need help with that, okay?'

"Thanks man, you're awesome and you have no idea and you will never have an idea."

"Hahaha, very funny, keep the compliments coming."

:::

"So- Day two?" Isaac asked himself as he got out of Jackson's car. Jackson was currently busying himself with his hair; he was wearing a pair of shades today with a black leather jacket with a grey T-shirt and tight black denims. He ruffled his hair here and there trying to make it into his signature fashion.

"One of these days I'll make you get my haircut," Jackson said.

"What's wrong with the haircut I have?" Isaac asked consciously touching his short blonde curls to reassure himself somehow.

"It's so eighties twink."

"Twink? Jackson if I am not mistaken that is a term mostly used in-"

"Porn- not everybody's a Bambi like you, you know."

"Bambi? Okay, I'll get back to that, but the twink thing is kind of not you, because don't you find that in gay porn? And last time I checked Jackson, you are  _straight."_

Jackson huffed as he adjusted the last strand of his hair and finally started to walk with Isaac, "you make it sound so bad, being  _straight_."

"I can feel your air quotes."

"And me, yours," Jackson countered.

"But Jackson, don't you think it's a bit…" Isaac tried to finish, but found himself unable to say the words, maybe for fear of upsetting Jackson more.

"A bit what?"

"Nothing, it's okay, we can go to the Bambi thing."

And for what seemed like a very long minute neither party said anything.

"Danny."

"Danny? What has Danny got to do with this?" Isaac almost tripped over the stairs.

"Watch your step," he grabbed Isaac's arm to steady him," Danny mentioned it once and I asked him about it."

Realization or whatever that was there dawned upon Isaac and he muttered an "Okay."

"Yeah. Okay. I have more than one gay friend," and when he saw Isaac was about interrupt," or bisexual friend," is what he added.

"I wasn't going to-"

"Say that? Isaac, don't forget I've known you for over a decade."

"Why are we talking about me anyway? This is supposed to be about you- yeah, Danny told you about twinks and stuff, yeah, okay, really cool." He fumbled through his locker for his books, and didn't look Jackson in the eye whilst Jackson was leaning against the lockers with his books ready.

"I think you should dye your hair."

"I should dye my hair? Now it's my hair color?" Isaac looked at Jackson in disbelief.

"No, we should both dye our hair's," messing with his hair again," I'm sure you're tired of looking like Bambi Goldilocks and I'm tired of looking like a typical sexy Hollywood actor-"

"And you're tired of that?"

"I wish I could show you how hard it is being me, " withdrawing his hand he went forth to play with Isaac's even with the slight height difference- Isaac had to bend a little," I think you'd make a pretty hot redhead."

"Bambi Weasley?"

"No-less Bambi, more Redhead Stud."

"Yet again-"

"Leave me and my language alone, Lahey.

"Alright, but you don't even know what I was going to ask."

"This is all Danny's fault."

"What is all my fault? A fresh voice from the background asked.

"Well…" Isaac began, turning to greet Danny.

:::

**New Text Message**

**Scott McCall:**

**Scott: u luk nyc 2day**

**Isaac: What, dude, where are you and how can you see me?**

**Scott: Dnt turn arund, jst behind u, 2 seats away**

**Scott: of CORSE u'd be th typ to typ in full**

**Isaac: you can type in full too, it's not too hard :0**

**Scott: da faq is dat smiley**

**Isaac: it's my favorite- you can jam it into a lot of situations and itd still be 100% fully sensible**

**Scott: ur not being sensible 3**

**Isaac: what? How? ;/**

**Scott: c?**

**Isaac : that was a typo, I meant ":/"**

**Scott: smileys hav no typos**

**Isaac: Almost typing in full! Yayayayay! Should we give you some kind of prize :0**

**Scott: scrwq u**

**Isaac: * screw**

:::

The alarm bell rang far much sooner than Isaac thought, he almost dropped his phone in (no pun intended) alarm. He pocketed his phone, packed his books- but not in time to stop Scott from flicking him on the neck.

He was about to turn and flick at Scott back, before Jackson moved next to him from heaven knows where and glared at Scott before his regained his composure.

"I think you'd better stick to your Stilinski, McCall," Jackson said- Isaac winced at the tone of his voice and turned to look at a carefully composed Jackson. He was almost fooled. He turned to Scott and hoped that he'd take Isaac's face as a hint and leave it alone.

"Whatever dude," Scott replied blankly and walked away with a frowning Stiles behind him.

"So what did I miss…again?" Danny asks jokingly.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I has not abandoned you guys
> 
> Thank you to all those that don't think I'm a horrible person-i dont deserve your kindness. I wish I could have written more for you guys. I'm hoping to get this fic going along now.


End file.
